A Tumble Between Brothers
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: A Narrative essay I had to do for my English class that I'm proud of and decided to share. A moment in time of the good old days, when Ed gets jealous and there's a tumble between brothers. A cute, short  like Ed  piece of brotherly!Ed/Al. Ed's POV.


Hello everyone! I had a Narrative essay assignment I had to do for my English class (I started College a few weeks ago. Ahh! But all is well. ^^) and so I bring you my essay. I changed the names back to the FMA Resembool trio, the three kids I had used to structure my own characters off of. But if they seem a tad ooc, though that's a little hard considering we don't know outright how they were as little kids, please let me know. Oh and if I somehow managed to miss fixing a name in this super short piece, please also let me know.

News about my other stories:

I have been trying to get myself back into the writing stream and I think I'm on the cusp of jumping back in. Woot! I've begun thinking of things to write and how to get past my current road blocks. Having to write fun but weird mini-essays has helped, oddly enough. Anyway, I hope to finish chapter 5 of Aquamarine and post it soon. My other stories I will update only when I feel very comfortable with Aquamarine and can split up my focus.

One more note. From now on, if I take too long to update, PLEASE send me a message and let me know that I'm taking too long. Politely please, though. I don't handle, "Do this NOW!" very well... ^^; Sometimes I fall into a rut that results in writer's block and on occasion it's hard to climb back out of that hole. But a little nudge might do us all a little good now and then. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Now without further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

A Tumble Between Brothers

How could he? How could he _say_ that? And with such a smug look on his face. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes into a fierce glare. Though he kept his ground, his grin faltered slightly and his eyes gained a spark of fear. He knew what I could do. I was the older brother. I was stronger, faster, and more intelligent. What could stop me from exacting my revenge? Especially because he had just won and I was _pissed._

One moment I was huddled on the ground behind a pile of propped up old wooden planks sitting against the side of a barn, the next I was lunging at him like a pouncing tiger. With a surprised yelp, though he really shouldn't have been so caught off guard, we fell to the ground. My little brother Alphonse gave a gruff '_oof_' as he landed with me on top of him. The tricky little brat used the momentum to roll us over and that began the roll down the grassy hill. The whole time we fought for dominance, eventually making us roll faster. Every flip we gathered green stains on our rumpled clothes and increased amounts of mud dyeing our blond hair brown. "Take it back!" I growled, pushing extra hard. His response was drowned out–literally.

The shove only served to make my brother enter the lake seconds before me. Smooth surface of navy caved under the pressure of two bodies taken on a harsh ride by gravity. Ice pierced our skin, sending fire up our nerves as the stark difference of temperature shocked our systems. Lungs burned for only a moment before we began desperately peddling for the light filtering through the abyss. We broke the surface and gasped for precious, delicious air. Nothing mattered but getting to the shore and when we did, I flopped onto my back while Al rolled onto his stomach. Rising and falling, our chests expanded and relaxed in grateful huffs. We sighed in relief when our lungs felt fulfilled and our hearts regained their regular rate of beating. Well, close to it. We were still scared silly. Of all the times we have romped and rough-housed we had never fallen into the lake before. Eventually we turned to each other, staring through half-lidded eyes hazed slightly by lingering fear and exhaustion. We were soaked to the bone, bruises beginning to appear on our arms, legs, faces, and no doubt hidden beneath our clothes that were sticking to our skin. Twin gold mops of hair covered half of our faces, the rest splayed out on disturbed, dew-laden grass.

I cracked a smile, but Al let out a chortle first. What felt like hours of laughing were only minutes, but it was the best few minutes of my day. It was in that moment, my brother laughing and just being a happy kid, that I decided I didn't want to see anything else on his face or in his eyes. He surprised me by speaking up. "Brother, um," he began, unsteadily turning on his side as he rode out his last gut-wrenching chuckles. I looked over at him, rising up into a sitting position, leaning back on my hands as he leaned forward. "Brother, Winry never said she...you know...liked me..." Ah, the claim that had started it all. I looked away, gaze resting on the darkening sky, pursing my lips as I thought about it. I nearly grinned at Alphonse's confusion as I closed one eye and stuck out my tongue. "You know what, Al?" I continued on when he nodded his head. "It's boy code to stay away from cooties, right?" He nodded slowly this time, still clearly confused. "Well, girls have cooties and Win's a girl, sooo..." Al's eyes lit up when he understood my point and looked contemplatively at the lake whose surface had long since settled to mirror calm.

"Yeah, you're right, Brother." He sharply dipped his head, sneezing right after as the grass tickled his nose. I grinned and decided that it was about time to go home. The sky had lost most of its light and dinner would be ready soon. "So no more fights about Winry?" Without another thought we shook on it. I helped him to his feet, and then shoved him playfully to the side while I took off in the direction of home. I grinned as his voice echoed behind me.

"Hey! That's not fair! _Brother!_"

* * *

And there you have it. My latest creation. It was very interesting to write, considering I'm a female that's quite older than these kids are now (this happened a considerable amount of time before their mother died and life took a jump into the crapper). Please let me know what you think. Also, if you must know, my grade was an 'A'. Woohoo!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
